Something Wicked This Way Comes
by funkyfairygirl
Summary: An young woman turns up at Torchwood, with information the team badly needs. She has more secrets than most, and earns a frosty reception from Jack. R&R people, if the terrible summary hasn't put you off.
1. Chapter 1

On a hilltop in Wales, around 30 miles from the centre of Cardiff stood a castle. It had been there since the Black Prince had attempted to rule the wild hills of old Cymru, and had outlasted every one of the noble family's who inhabited from time to time. The last family had been no more successful than the others, and 20 years ago the castle had fallen into disrepair. Until, that is, last year. Then it had suddenly become a hive of activity. Large silver vans started to arrive, but no-one was ever seen. The sound of machinery came from the outbuildings there almost constantly, but again no-one was ever seen. Shrieks were sometimes heard, carrying across the sill night air to the small village three miles away. Then suddenly it all stopped. No more machinery, no more shrieks. For a year all was quiet and the locals started to feel safe in the homes again.

And then more vans arrived. And the shrieks stated again. But they had a different tone now. Before they'd been of despair, of being trapped. Now they were of pain and fear, and of rage. One night the shrieks didn't stop, but built and built until they filled the valley below. And suddenly they were closer to the village than before. And still they came closer. And closer. Until they passed _overhead_ and carried on towards Cardiff. And food.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hehe. Just a little prologue to start off with.

Shouldn't be too long, but I may detract that statement. This will be Jack/OC, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/? and not sure what I'm going to do to Tosh and Ianto yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardiff, 2007. Not a bad place, unless you had an aversion to the cold or the Welsh. Or if you were afraid of rips in time that could send you anywhere in space without warning. Whether there was a planet there or not. As it happened, Rina loved the cold, cosidered the Welsh accent was cute and thought the rip in time was overrated.

She walked down the dockside path in Cardiff and sniffed. The smell of the sea was strongest, but underneath it was the smell of human life. The myriad fumes of a race so young and weak. She smiled, remembering the first time she'd visited Cardiff. That was when she was young, and had been there for parties and pleasure. Now she was older, and no longer thought about parties. She was here on….business, of sorts.

Rina concentrated, focusing her mind on the smells. She found the one she sought and grinned. He hadn't changed, even after all this time. Same smell, same mixture of musk, gunpowder and pure……him. There was no other smell like it, which was useful in a city as big as Cardiff. Rina began to walk, following her nose. She followed the smell along the path for about a mile, and then stopped.

Looking up, she saw a small, nondescript shop. The sign above the door claimed it was a tourist information centre, but it didn't look very useful. It looked unused and fresh. Tourists would have made an indefinable mark on it, but no signs were apparent. Besides, she was only getting a few smells, instead of the hundreds she'd have gotten from any other 'tourist information centre' in Cardiff.

Pushing open the door, she saw no-one around. Following her nose to the back left-hand side of the desk where the smells had pooled over time, she knelt down. There, hidden under the rim of the desk was a small button. She smiled, and then gave it a quick push with her finger. The hidden door slid open at once and she descended. Stopping as the door at the base of the concrete corridor slid open, she took a deep breath. Even for one such as her this wasn't going to be easy.

Stepping out, she looked around the area she'd just entered. An old train station by the looks of it, with very modern equipment at four desks and a white tiled area she assumed was a morgue. Three people looked up as she walked in, shock on their faces. Another one stood at the top of the stairs leading into a small kitchen area, with the same expression and a mug of something steaming in his hand.

"I'm looking for…um, I think he calls himself Jack Harkness now. I was told I could find him here." She looked around at the people in front of her, hoping she wouldn't need to-

"_Captain_ Jack Harkness, actually. Who wants to know?" Rina looked up, seeing the platform with office for the first time. Yep, it was him. Even with the awful American accent. He looked the same, if a little more strained. Rina realised she was in shadow, and stepped forward.

Captain Jack Harkness, former con artist, Time Agent, intergalactic flirt, one time Doctor's companion and leader of a top secret organisation of alien hunters actually stopped breathing. It didn't matter of course, but still. Even after so many years, Marina was as captivating as she was when they first met. The fact that she was meant to be dead also helped.

The moment passed as he shook himself mentally, then pulled his gun and aimed it right between her eyes. She smiled, and put her head on one side slightly.

"Now now, Jack. You know that works about as well on me as it does on you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry to any American I offended there, but I just wanted Marina and Jack to differ on some things, such as whether the accent is cute (Jack) or hideous (Marina).


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stood in his office, looking down at Rina as she chatted to Tosh. The two looked deep in conversation about some computer program or other, and weren't likely to notice his scrutiny of Rina any time soon. Owen had wandered back to the morgue, still apparently pining for Diane, and Ianto had left to oversee the shop, just in case. Jack was worried about him. He spent more time up there than he did in the Hub, it seemed, most likely because it reminded him of Lisa. Jack turned as Gwen came in, and then turned back to the view.

"Jack?" Gwen was concerned. Rina had calmly waited for Jack to put the gun away, and then introduced herself to the team as he'd disappeared into his office.

"Did you ever do Shakespeare at school Gwen? Specifically Macbeth?"

"Yes, in my GCSE year. Why?"

"Marina is the reason Shakespeare wrote the line: "By the pricking of my thumbs/Something wicked this way comes." She fits that like a glove."

Gwen was surprised by the emotion in his voice. From what she'd seen of Rina she was anything but wicked. Funny, sharp and definitely intelligent. Well, she understood what Tosh was talking to her about.

"Jack, what's so wrong with her? She seems nice, not 'wicked' besides, she can't be. She only looks our…my age."

"If Marina's here, it means there's either trouble or there's going to be trouble."

Gwen sighed, knowing from experience that once Jack had his mind made up about something then it would take more than her to persuade him to think otherwise. And she noticed he'd avoided the subject of Marina's age. She turned to leave, but then had a thought.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm." He turned his head towards hers lightly.

"Next time someone like Marina walks in, try to remember to breath .You kinda freaked Tosh out with the whole 'not breathing but still alive' thing back there."

"Not a problem." Gwen smiled, and walked out. As she did so, she caught a last comment from her boss.

"There isn't anyone else like Marina."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Down in the main part of the Hub Tosh was still deep in conversation with Rina when one of the programs she was running set off an alarm. Tosh broke off her explanation and began to type furiously, checking and double checking the readouts from several monitors in her workstation. She frowned, then smiled as something beeped and the alarm stopped. Sighing, she turned to shout up to Jack, but he was already running down the stairs.

"Another one?" He leant over her shoulder, looking intently at the screen. There was a map of Cardiff displayed on it, with certain locations marked out with a red dot. One of the dots was flashing a bright electric blue however, signifying a new addition to the overall plan. Rina joined Jack, leaning over Tosh's other shoulder from where she was sitting. Owen appeared from the morgue, hurrying over to look at the screen as well. Gwen hung back, not wanting to see all the dots again. Far too many for her liking.

Tosh nodded. "That's the fifth one in two weeks. We need to stop this, Jack. Five killings in two weeks is too much, even the way things are now."

"I know Tosh, but we can't do anything unless we have a body, and…"

"No body?" Rina looked sharply at Jack over Tosh's head. He flicked a look at her, clearly saying _keep out, this is our business._ Rina ignored it, as she had done many times in the past.

"And I'm guessing that alarm went off because of an energy surge."

Their silence was enough.

"Those energy surges are actually what I'm here about." She took a deep breath. "I know what they are. And I'll tell you, without wanting anything in return." This last comment was made directly to Jack, who'd raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ok. Tell on." This was, surprisingly, from Tosh. All eyes turned to her, and se raised her chin in defiance. "I'm tired of seeing those dots on my screen. I want to know whats going on.2 Jack shrugged, and finally spoke to Rina.

"Go on then. Tell all."


	4. Chapter 4

Rina was about to start her explanation when Tosh's computer beeped again, this time in a steadily increasing pattern.

"It worked!" Tosh sounded surprised as she hurriedly tapped keys, checking various readings against her main monitor. "I reconfigured the program I setup, using a type three algorithm to calibrate…" she paused, seeing the blank looks on everyone's faces.

"Basically, I changed the program so that it would alert us to the very beginning of the power surge. This way, maybe we can catch whoever's doing this before they get away!" The looks turned to comprehension, and Jack began barking out orders.

"Ianto, jeep by the front entrance, Gwen, get two or three of those reconfigured prison stone thingys you used on that sex-addicted alien, Tosh, get together everything you need to track these people, and something to take readings. Owen, weaponry. Now, people!" he whirled on his heel, greatcoat flying. For the first time he looked Rina straight in the eyes and spoke to her.

"Coming?" she grinned, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of some adventure. Jack nodded, hiding a little smile at the thought of having Rina with him on a hunt again.

Gwen returned from the harmless artefacts room near the cells just as Tosh finished downloading everything she needed onto a hyped up PDA. Owen, fighting the new and improved (and ridiculously high) security on the weaponry case finally got it open as Jack returned from collecting his gun from his desk. He tossed a gun over to Tosh, ignoring her look of horror at his recklessness as she caught it. Gwen next, who shot him a look full of laughter as she tucked the gun into her back pocket.

The look sent his stomach reeling. _Maybe I should have persuaded her to carry on with our…whatever it was,_ he mused as he picked a weapon for himself. _Nope, she made her choice. Rhys is all she needs, we're both sure of that now._ He sighed, then pulled one more gun and ran out of the door, following the others as they made their way up the stairs to the jeep. Once outside, he nearly ran into Tosh and Ianto, who'd stopped in the doorway. He sidestepped at the last minute as they ran over the equipment one last time, for safety.

He looked for Rina, finding her off to one side, breathing deeply. He chuckled to himself. Obviously the air in the Hub had been a bit too much for her. Well, some people couldn't take the peculiar mix of gunpowder, various chemicals from his morgue and the unusual smell of pterodactyl. He moved up beside her and held the gun out.

"Here. In case things get a little too much for you. Just don't use it unless you really have to." Her response was not what he expected.

"I don't need a gun, Owen." Not 'I don't _want_ a gun' but 'I don't _need_ a gun.

"Rina, trust me, some of the situations we get into can only be rectified by using a large calibre weapon. Such as this one." He fought to keep the irritation out of his voice, as he really didn't have the patience to deal with a jumped up little girl who thought that just because she'd managed to get into Torchwood she was so good she didn't need a gun.

"Hey! Guys, what's the hold up?" Jack yelled from his position by the jeeps driver side door.

"Your friend here thinks she can survive with out a gun." Owen yelled back, fixing his eyes on Rina to let her know how stupid he thought this idea was.

"She can!! Now get in the damn car Owen!" getting into the jeep, Jack started the engine as Owen looked at Rina disbelievingly, then ran and jumped into the passenger side of the all-black monster that carried them around Cardiff.

Rina smiled, amused by Owen's reaction. She breathed deeply again, and then focused her mind onto shifting.

_Let's see if Owen's as sceptical when I beat the team there!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack walked into the alleyway, flanked by Gwen and Owen. Tosh and Ianto were by the jeep, frantically trying to get a solid fix on the intermittent power source.

"Doesn't look like there's anything here." Owen pulled a face, clearly not relishing the thought of another wild goose chase. They always ended with Jack in a _very _bad mood. Thankfully, Tosh came racing up to them, waving her little PDA.

"I've got a solid fix! It's coming from the building next to us," She said, already scanning the wall with another device pulled from her bag. Jack looked round and saw a wrought iron staircase leading up to the roof.

"Gwen, get up those stairs, see if there's another way into the building. Owen, with me around the front." They split up, none of them noticing the dark shadow that passed over the alley.

Once on the roof, Gwen realised that Tosh had been slightly off with her location. The power source wasn't in the building, it was on it. Gwen had just walked straight into the things that were killing people all over Cardiff, and she knew with one look that her gun wasn't going to be much use.

They were human, that much was obvious, but that was where any similarities with Gwen herself pretty much ended. The right amount of eyes, legs, arms and heads – by Gwen's standards, anyway. She suspected Jack had other ideas. Now that her eyes were adjusting to the odd half-light up on the roof, she could see _shapes_ moving behind the aliens, rather like wings. Even after meeting the Mara Gwen had trouble believing anything that had wings wasn't sweet and kind and wore flowers petals. Although the teeth the things were currently bearing at her were doing a lot to alter that belief…….

"Jack? You need to get up here…" Gwen lowered her hand from her headset, looking on in disbelief as another shape flew down from the sky to join the others. The new shape wasn't there for tea and cakes though, as it proceeded to dispatch three of the oddly humanoid beings, and wounded the fourth, obviously badly from the amount of garish blue liquid flowing from the area which would normally be the torso.

Gwen stumbled back as the new shape looked at her, then whipped round as a noise behind her made her jump. Looking back, her rescuer had vanished. Now that was definitely weird. Those things seemed to hunt in packs, and yet one of their own kind had attacked it solo. Gwen filed this piece of information away for later as she advanced on the curled up shape near the edge of the roof. After thoroughly checking all areas to make sure there were no more of the freaky things around, she bent down and felt for a pulse on the – hopefully – human lying on the floor. Nothing.

"Gwen! Are you ok?" Jack and Owen were finally climbing onto the roof. None of them noticed a thickening of the shadows around the single door down into the building. A moment later Rina stepped out, walking over to where the others were crouched over the dead guy. Owen pulled various instruments out of the medic-pack he carried everywhere possible, and proceeded to take readings of everything from the temperature of the air to a swab of some water pooled nearby.

"What happened?" Owen and Gwen jumped with fright as Rina spoke, and Jack only just saved his dignity by managing not to let out a little squeak. Well, she was standing right by him. _Damn, I'm loosing my touch! How'd she get so close? _Rina was looking at them expectantly; apparently not aware of the effect her sudden appearance had had on them.

"Well, looks like Gwen interrupted before they could really get down to business, seeing as there's still a body." While Owen did something fancy with the alien version of a body bag, Gwen watched Rina walking around the rooftop. She was sure that the new girl hadn't come up the stairs, and there was no other way onto the roof. Unless………. Gwen's mind refused to go there for a minute, and then she made herself think it through.

Rina had managed to find Torchwood, and get inside. Jack seemed to know her, and she'd gotten to the scene without mentioning any transport of her own. She'd also gotten onto the roof without anyone hearing or seeing her. Gwen decided that she really needed to talk to Jack about this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, Gwen didn't have to ask any questions. They were all answered by the visitors waiting for them back at the Hub.

"Does no-one wait to be let in anymore, or is someone running around with free invitations to this place?" Jack was furious when he saw the newcomers, who apparently hadn't thought that he might be mad at their just walking in. One man, clearly the leader of the three intruders, stepped forward, holding his hands out in a placatory manner.

"Jack, we're all friends here…."

"No, we all work together. No-where in any galaxy does that also mean friend. Even the Meroxians have two separate words for friend and work mate, and they'll make friends with a Weevil!"

"Ok, ok. Look, you know what we came for. Just hand it over and we'll leave in peace." Jack laughed.

"I have no idea what you mean. As far as I know, we don't have anything of yours anymore. Ianto's transfer was legal and confirmed ten months ago, and Lisa stopped being yours when she was converted." The other man flushed, an odd look on his sallow face. He ran a hand through dirty blond hair, and swore under his breath.

"Fine. We tracked it down to this place, Harkness, so don't say you don't know what we mean. It escaped from us, probably with your help, and we want it back."

"Team, I don't think you've met the leader of Torchwood London, Brian Mortimer. Not the sharpest tool in the box, but the best they could come up with after the Cyber Invasion wiped half of their number out. He tends to make ridiculous claims which have no basis in reality. Such as saying we have something of theirs when we don't."

"Harkness…." Mortimer stepped forward, clearly wanting to take a swing at Jack, when a sweet voice called down from the conference room:

"Actually, they're talking about me." Rina came down the steps deliberately, never breaking eye contact with Mortimer. She came and stood next to Jack, smiling prettily.

"Yes. We've come for…that." Jack balled his fists, angry again. Rina touched the hand closest to her, and looked at him. He relaxed, and mockingly turned to his opposite in London.

"Well, if you'd said 'her' and 'Rina' instead of 'it', I'd have known who you meant." Jack relished the look on Mortimer's face, knowing the others position on aliens.

"Does the rest of your team know what she is? Have you told them all about her colourful past, complete with dreadful deeds?"

Owen and Gwen looked at each other in confusion, and Tosh peered around the kitchen door, Ianto leaning over her shoulder in interest. All of them wanted to know who Rina was, as she'd told them about as much of her past as Jack had. They all knew she was French, the name pretty much said that, but no-one knew where she'd learnt her English, or what she did for a living.

Mortimer looked at the confused and unknowing faces in front of him and grinned maliciously.

"Well? Are you going to tell them, or shall I?"

"I thought I'd let her do that."

"You know as well as I do that she'd never tell the whole truth." He waved his arms around the Hub in an expansive gesture, encompassing all the members of Torchwood Cardiff.

"She's not human! Did any of you know that? The… person you let into your base is an alien, like the ones I believe you have locked up downstairs. That's where she should be, locked up in your cells! She's a bloody vampire!!"

In the dead silence that followed, Jack moved, swinging Mortimer around by his arms, pushing him out of the door. The other two moved to pull weapons out of holsters on their hips, but found themselves faced with Gwen and Owen's already drawn guns.

"Owen, make sure they get out. All the way out." Owen complied, motioning up the stairs with his gun. Mortimer tried to make his way back to where Jack was standing, but decided against an action that would take him into the path of Gwen and her gun, not to mention the pterodactyl perched on the stair rail.

As they made their way up the stairs out of the Hub, all eyes turned to Rina, who looked round sheepishly.

"Can we wait until Owen gets back? You should all hear this together."

When no comment was made, she turned and made her way up to Jack's office, where the Captain had disappeared to after making sure Owen had the visitors covered. He shut the door after her, and Tosh and Ianto looked on with continued interest as they proceeded to exchange heated words, muffled by the thick glass of the walls.

"What do you think that was all about?" Tosh shrugged as she turned back into the kitchen, picking up her cup of coffee. Ianto sighed, and then turned to join her. "What do you think of the coffee?"

"Delicious. It's not the normal brand though, is it?" Ianto ducked his head.

"No. It's a special brew. I got it imported from Japan." Tosh raised her eyebrows, and he hurried to explain. "You were saying the other day how much you missed living there sometimes, and I thought this might help a little."

Tosh blushed, remembering her chat with Gwen. As far as she knew, Ianto had been working quietly nearby, filing or something, and suspected he'd asked Gwen about it afterwards.

"Why would you do that?" she blushed as Ianto stammered and tried to explain, making no sense as he went a nice shade of red. The usually impassive Welshman was making a fool of himself, so Tosh smiled and laid a hand on his arm.

"Never mind, if it gets you get into knots." They met eyes for a second, then Tosh muttered something about need to run some scans, and Ianto became very interested in the coffee maker.

Gwen rushed back to her computer, and managed to sit down just before a ruffled looking Tosh came out of the kitchen and sat at her own computer.

"Everything ok Tosh?" Gwen smiled over at her friend.

"Um, yes. Fine thanks." _Oh gosh, did she hear?_

Gwen grinned, and returned to her work. She didn't want to push it, so she stayed quiet. She needed to think this new development over before making any moves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The body they'd found on the roof was lying on the autopsy table in Owen's specially outfitted morgue, the Y- incision neatly sewn up and various organs lying in glass trays next to the table. The teams interest was solely on Rina though, who was sitting rather nervously at the head of the conference table. Jack sat on her right and Gwen on her left. Owen leant up against a table in a corner, and Tosh leant on Ianto in the other two seats at the table.

"Well?" Owen was the first to speak, folding his arms and glaring at Rina. He still hadn't forgiven her for her attitude earlier, and was letting her know it. Sadly for him, Rina was more amused than apologetic, and merely glanced at him as she drew breath.

"What Mortimer said is true. I am a vampire." At the horrified looks of the team, she hastened to explain.

"Not the tear into you with my teeth and kill you vampire. Just a slightly more advanced human." Seeing the blank looks, she sighed. "I'll start from the beginning. There are three types of vampire. The first type has been bitten, but they don't have the bloodlust. They can't stand sunlight or silver, but apart from that are the same as anyone else. The second type has been infected with the Vampiric virus, which gives them the ability to shift shapes."

Looking over at Jack, Rina continued when he inclined his head slightly.

"The third and last type has the bloodlust. They've not only been infected by the virus, but produce it as well. To do this they need to have made a kill. After that there's no cure, no turning back human. All types have increased reflexes, fast healing and heightened sense." She drew a deep breath. "I'm the second type. I may be a vampire, but I've never killed a human being for food, and I don't have the bloodlust." She sat back, letting this information sink in. Finally Gwen looked up from studying her fingernails.

"How did you and Jack meet?"

"I've just told you that I'm an alien being, who would normally be expected to rip your throats out with fangs and claws, and you want to know how me and Jack met?"

"Yes." All heads nodded in agreement. Rina shook her head in amazement and looked at Jack. He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back. Their first meeting had been unusual, to say the least.

"France.


End file.
